


Combine at High Temperature and Let Sit

by thejessbeast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post 3a, baked goods as declarations of intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejessbeast/pseuds/thejessbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek spends a lot of the time baking to unwind. And with no one else wanting to eat a copious amount of baked goods, Stiles is the only one left to eat them. Strangely, Stiles finds a couple of things wrong with that.</p><p>Originally from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combine at High Temperature and Let Sit

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an [an anon message to sterekmess](http://sterekmess.tumblr.com/post/75855864731/derek-spends-a-lot-of-the-time-baking-to-unwind-but-has) over on tumblr, which I did my best to fill. I'm posting it here now. Minor tweeks and edits made from the original.

"Derek you really need to start making something else that is equally delicious," Stiles says, licking the heavenly butter cream from his fingers. "I am going to become a diabetic and die."

Derek raises a single eyebrow.

"Alright, maybe not that," Stiles concedes. "But I’m totally going to gain 40 pounds."

Derek looks down at his hands, fussing with yet another batch of cupcakes.

Stiles reaches for another tiny red velvet cake bite and continues, “I will be all bloated and weird and then who will want to marry me and make me his house-husband? I mean, I can’t even bake. What prospects can I offer to a household?”

Derek stills, his mouth tightening down to a single point.

"I’ll have to buy a few cats - screw the allergies, right - and then I’ll grow old and creaky and totally forget to feed them cat food. So when I get too old to really move around, they will slowly start to eat me."

Derek’s face looks somewhere between horrified and wholeheartedly amused. It’s a good look on him - completely human and not a little bit grumpy. Alright a little grumpy - there’s really no saving those eyebrows.

"People always say that bachelors have the good life. I guess being eaten by cats is better than a lot of things." Stiles shoves the rest of the cake bite into his mouth.

Derek doesn’t say anything to that. He wipes frosting off on the apron around his neck and slides a cupcake towards Stiles.

"Oh, are you speeding my inevitable end?"

"No," Derek replied. "I’m just finally replying to all your extremely heavy handed hints.”

Stiles tilts his head, owl-like in his confusion, and then looks down at the cupcake.

**Marry Me**

Stiles coughs as part of the cake bite tries to wind its way into his lungs. His eyes burn and water.

"Excuse me?"

"Did it stutter?" Derek says plainly.

Stiles can feel every last ounce of blood in his veins heading straight for his face. No. This isn’t happening. It can’t be. In what universe is this real?

It’s blue butter cream frosting for the base. The words are written in orange. He’d mocked Derek for mixing those colors - they clash for heaven’s sake.

Stiles’s very bones are vibrating. He looks up at Derek. The Derek who he’s lived with for the past two years. The Derek who he kisses awake in the mornings. The Derek who only likes that one particular brand of toothbrush. The Derek who _has_ seen all of Star Wars and thinks Stiles’s plan to name one of his children Lando Calrissian is the stupidest idea in the world.

The Derek who bakes double chocolate cupcakes with creme de menth because Stiles loves it so much, even though Derek thinks mint and chocolate is heresy.

Stiles breathes carefully and swallows the rest of the cake bite. “Is this a real cupcake or just a cupcake cupcake.”

Derek just blinks.

"Is this cupcake a declaration of intent?"

Derek walks around the counter. His apron is covered in flour and frosting and chocolate and powdered sugar. He takes Stiles’s face in his hands. Stiles can feel the chocolate smooshing into his cheekbones.

"That is a cupcake that will save you from a life of slowly fattening and dying alone with cats - and all the drastic possibilities and consequences that go with it," Derek states, kissing Stiles on the forehead. It’s soft and lingering.

Stiles picks up the cupcake and takes a big bite. It melts on his tongue.

"Yup."

"Yup? With your mouthful? That’s all I get?" Derek tries to sound disgusted, but really he should know Stiles better by now.

"You used a cupcake instead of your words, a yup will suffice." Stiles kisses him then. A real kiss, a proper kiss. A kiss that says _yesyesyesyesyesofcourseI’llmarryyouyoulug_. A kiss that is no where near as good as any of Derek’s cupcakes, but it’s as good as Stiles will ever be.

Derek hums softly, pulling away. “Stiles, will you marry me?”

Stiles pushes the cupcake into Derek’s chin, smearing orange and blue frosting everywhere.

"Yup."


End file.
